


Puzzle Pieces

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Isolation, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Five days into quarantine and several bottles of alcohol later, Hamid and Zolf talk some more about how they missed each other in the time apart.  They're both concerned that they won't mesh anymore, as teammates or as friends, but they find they still fit pretty well together and it's something worth working on.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 153!!! Also everybody is pretty tipsy and/or drunk so if you don't like alcohol you should probably skip this fic.

Hamid took another swig of wine from the bottle. At first, he’d tried to keep himself from drinking too much, wanting to keep himself sober in case anything happened, but after five days in the same room with the same people, he decided the alcohol certainly couldn’t hurt matters. Now he was sat against a wall beside Zolf, who chugged down the last bit of a stout, while the others slept in what little space they had. Empty bottles littered the area; the brightness of daylight when they got out of quarantine would be excruciating to their seven-day hangovers.

But for the time being, Hamid sat the bottle down a little harder than intended and slightly slurred, “I really missed you.”

“Hm?” 

“I really missed you,” Hamid repeated. “After you left in Prague. And I know it hasn’t actually been that long for me, but it was long enough. It just wasn’t right without you. And I don’t mean the _team_ , I mean _me_.”

“I’m sorry I left. It was a really hard choice to make. And I missed you too.”

“You had a lot longer to miss me, though.”

Zolf let out a heavy sigh. “I thought you were dead. I never thought I’d get to see you again. And now… here you are.”

“But Zolf…” Hamid whined, “I’m worried.”

“Worried about what?” There were plenty of things to be worried about but, in their inebriated state, global affairs weren’t exactly a pressing issue.

“Worried that we’re not going to fit anymore. I know you said we never worked well as a team, and, I guess I get what you’re saying. But we weren’t _bad_ , just not good. What if we’re bad now? What if nothing about us fits? I had all these… these _thoughts_ about you, and about me, and about us, when you were gone, and… what if none of those thoughts are even close to true now? What if we don’t fit as a team, what if we don’t fit as…?” Hamid gestured between the two of them.

“I… I’m worried too, in a way,” Zolf admitted. “And I also had a lot of thoughts. Like what if I’d stayed? What if I’d stayed with _you_? Maybe leaving wasn’t the right thing to do? I should’ve been there… but, but, Hamid,” he reached out and put his hand on top of Hamid’s, “maybe we’ll find out we don’t fit anymore, but I _really_ hope we do. Even in all the ways we didn’t quite fit before.”

Hamid stared at Zolf’s hand for a long while as the words played over in his head, making sure he understood all of them before flipping his hand over and lacing his fingers through Zolf’s. Then he smiled.

“If this is any indication, I think we might still fit together pretty well.”

“It’s something we’re going to have to work on,” Zolf said, rubbing his thumb against Hamid’s hand. “But I really, really want to work on it. I don’t want this chance to go to waste.”

“Me neither,” Hamid whispered. 

When Hamid let go of Zolf’s hand only so that he could cup his face, it felt natural as anything for Zolf to spin around to face him, moving toward him slowly, giving him plenty of time to stop him, before tugging on Hamid’s collar and kissing him. Their breath smelled of alcohol and they didn’t quite know what to do with their free hands, but their lips fit together better than they could have imagined. 

And, as they wanted to work on how they fit together, they kissed each other again and again, Hamid’s hand winding through Zolf’s hair while Zolf leaned into him, pressing him back against the wall. Hamid liked the way he fit in Zolf’s arms, and Zolf liked the way Hamid’s tongue fit in his mouth. 

That is, until one of them shifted a leg and knocked over the liquor bottles that sat precariously beside them. They clattered on the stone and Zolf and Hamid leapt apart from each other in an instant as their companions grunted, looking around for an intruder, or simply for the blaring noise that had assaulted their hangovers. 

“Wha’sss going on?” Carter mumbled. 

“Just knocked over a bottle,” Zolf called. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm.”

All of them quickly settled back into their pillows, tugging the scant blankets up around them. Even Cel disappeared from where they had peeked over the edge of their hammock at the sound. 

“We should, uh, probably get some sleep too,” Hamid suggested quietly, his cheeks still flushed bright, bright red. 

“Not a bad idea. And we probably shouldn’t be doing _that_ around the others. I’m sorry, I…”

“No, it’s… I mean, you’re right, we should probably keep that to a minimum around others, but you don’t have to be sorry.” He leaned toward Zolf and gave him a quick kiss, an explanation and assurance all in one. “We can… maybe try that again later?”

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

They both beamed and grinned, barely able to look away to grab pillows and blankets. Without much space left in the room, it wasn’t a stretch for the pair of them to snuggle up together, Zolf putting an arm around Hamid as he decided to forgo a pillow and instead rest his head on Zolf’s chest. 

There was still a lot they had to work on. They bickered and fought and could scarcely agree on anything. But what they _could_ agree on was that, curled up together and breathing in sync, they fit together pretty well already, and being together was worth working on even when the world was falling apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! I'm sorry I just have a lot of feelings after this episode
> 
> If you want to read more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal for more shenanigans at celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
